Ohjha
by AngelClara
Summary: Clark finds out about and ancient ritual from his planet invloving Chloe.


Ohjha  
  
It is written in our lore, that when one soulmate dies and the other is left in the living that that soulmate shall return. The dead soulmate will be known as the Ohjha. They will return until their soulmate loves another. Then they will return to the state of the dead. It has been decreed by lore. So be it. Written in Wingdings. To decode copy,paste, highlight then change font.  
  
Chloe had been pitted against some pretty dangerous mutations before but this was the worst. This mutation was deadly if you went to near the holder. Chloe tried to approach cautiously. "Listen, I know you're scared, but maybe I can help" Chloe was just a fraction to close. The mutated being turned around. Its eyes red and angry. Something metal shot through it's fingers and it slashed Chloe across the chest. Chloe screamed in agony. Tears streaming from her eyes. "Why?" she said confused and dizzy from blood loss. "I just wanted to help" Pete Ross stepped from the shadows. "Everyone only wanted to help. You see this is Lex Luthors fault. Clark's the one who made us trust, made us believe that Lex wasn't like his father. But Clark was wrong." "Then why hurt me Pete? I'm supposed to be your friend!" Tears poured down her cheeks at a rapid pace. "I don't have friends" Pete spat. "I can't hurt Clark you see, I've figured out something about him that he didn't even trust you with. He isn't even from this planet. You know that meteor shower you love so much? He arrived in it. He's from some galaxy we haven't even heard of. He has powers beyond mutations. If I tried to kill him with these flimsy pieces of metal" he said showing his deadly claws. "These things would shatter. He can't be killed by a bullet. He moves faster than the speed of light and can lift 30x his body weight. I can't get my revenge on him. But I can kill the only friend he has left." Chloe clenched her teeth in pain. "Why not Lana? He loves her. It makes a whole lot more sense or are you dumber than I ever gave you credit for?" Pete ran a claw down her cheek delighting in the blood that welled to the surface. "No, thats where you are mistaken. He has a crush on Lana. But he loves you. You're his best friend. The one who is always there. Deep down he knows that if you died he'd miss you a whole lot more than if Lana died. So in a way I'm doing you a favour. Once you're gone he might realise how much he loves you. Whats that saying? Oh yeah, You don't know what you've got until its gone. But by the time he realises how much he loves you, it will be too late for any romances you wanted. But at least he will think of you like that once in awhile." Chloe spat in Pete's face. "You're a real Son of a Bitch." Pete smiled evilly. "I maybe be a Son of a Bitch, but I'm the last Son of a Bitch you'll ever see. Take a good look Chlo" Pete drew back his hand and plunged it into her stomach. Chloe's eyes widened in pain as she gurggled on her last breath. Blood slipped from her mouth as she uttered her last words. "Ohjha, Ohjha, I'll be back"  
  
2 hours after Chloe's murder.  
  
Clark turned the Tv off. He was bored. Time to ring Chloe. She always knew what to do. He picked up the phone and clicked speed dial. Gabe Sullivan picked up the phone in a teary voice. "Hello" he said, blowing his nose. "Hi, Mr Sullivan is Chloe there?" Clark asked. Mr Sullivan was deadly quiet. "Clark, Chloe was murdered at 6:30 this evening. She had claw marks on her face and chest and....." Mr Sullivan drew back a sob. "She'd been stabbed in the stomach" Clark was crying as Mr Sullivan was. There was deadly silence. The phone went blank as Mr Sullivan hung up. Clark ran with superspeed to his loft. He pulled out a photo of Chloe and traced her features. She was smiling happily holding the first edition of the Torch with her as the editor. "I'll get who ever did this Chlo I swear." He looked at the stars and started yelling at them. "Why give me powers if I can't even stop my friends from dying!!!????" The only answers was the stars winking back at him and a little voice in his head whispering, She's not gone yet.  
  
Chloe walked round the circular room. High archways of marble towered over her head and green glowing rocks were embedded in the floor. "Hello" Chloe said nervously. "Chloe Sullivan" a voice boomed. "So you are here. We've been expecting you" Chloe gasped as one of the marble archways split open revealing a large crowd of people. "Is this heaven?" Chloe asked confused. "No Child. We are the remaining from the planet Kripton. Clark was our son that we sent to earth. After all this time I never imagined that our son's first Ohjha would be an earthling!" Chloe's eyes widened she recognised that word. "I said that word before I died. What does it mean?" An old man with whispy grey hair spoke first. "This is the House of Rha. On our Planet each person has powers, some strong some weak. This is the house in which we are all equal. Those green rocks are Kriptionite. You may have witnessed Clark's strange affliction to it. It strips us of our powers. On Earth they are almost deadly to Clark because his powers are stronger due to the atmosphere. An Ohjha is someone who has died but has a person of our race calling them back. Clark refuses to let you go. His mind is invoking the ancient lore of the Ohjha to bring you back. And though he may not know it because he is so powerful he will see you, touch you, hear you and ahem.......taste you" he finished in a whisper. Chloe was still staring in confusion. "I think I speak for the party of Earth when I say Huh??? I mean HUH???" The old man stepped back mumbling about an Earthlings capibilty to not understand anything. Another man stepped forward who really looked like Clark. "I am Darga, Clark's brother. To put it simply. we are all Ohjha's of the past. When our planet died we remained here. The last of our race but Clark.You must understand that you are the first earthling to come here. After you died the part of Clark's heritage namely us that he can't remember started calling you.Like your ghosts.He wants you back on earth so you will go back like a.............guardian angel" Chloe's mouth was hanging open. "Clark.....wants me back on earth??????? Come on. Ohjha's like a one time thing isn't otherwise this place would be filled with little Ohjhi-mi- whatsits. Clark wouldn't waste it on me. He maybe a dork but he's not an idiot" A young woman started grumbling. "Listen Earthling an Ohjha can only be called back if they're a soulmate so stop complaining. Okay!! You've got it better than I do! I was called back to Kripton by my Soulmate but he was killed before I got there so I'm only half a Ohjha. I stayed and questioned it and now I can't see him ever again. Don't question, just feel and return to the person who loved you enough to call you back. Go be a good Ohjha and make sure that he doesn't spend his days in misery." Chloe was stunned. "Okay send me back then" Once again the old man stepped forward. "Child you must understand the rules. As soon as he falls in love with another then you will be forced to leave" Chloe frowned. "Then expect me back in a couple of minutes. Thats all it should take before he goes back to watching Lana on his telescope." Clark's brother chuckled. "Believe it or not Earthling that is not all he watches with his telescope. Now close you eyes and envision youself in Clark's barn." Chloe closed her eyes and imagined it. "Now off you go" Chloe heard once last sentence before she was catapulted out of the world of the Ohjha. "Don't make the same mistake I did, envision yourself in clothes!!! Boy was that ever embarressing"  
  
1 week after Chloe's murder.  
  
Clark rubbed his hands through his hair. Chloe was dead. All evidence had pointed to their best friend Pete Ross. He didn't know what to do. When Pete had been interigated he had yelled the truth. He screamed how he was just getting back at Clark for making them trust Lex Luthor and for what the fertilizer company's chemicals had done to his hands. Clark sighed and choked back a sob. Chloe hadn't been killed for any good reason, she had been killed for something she didn't even do. He started crying in earnest. Crystilline tears pouring down unblemished skin. Out of the corner of his eye he could just make out a shape. It was pure white light that was forming and merging into shape. Suffice to say he was stunned when what he thought was a figment of his imagination turned out to be a very naked Chloe. "Dammit, I should have listened. Clothes Chloe, she said envision WITH clothes.!" Clark's eyes bulged at the sight and he fell of the couch. Chloe looked at him and blushed trying to cover her nakedness. " Don't just stand there Clark, clothes are good!" Clark averted his eyes his heart pounding. Chloe alive, alive Chloe, Chloe here alive....naked Chloe...Bad thought! Snap out of it Kent! He took of his sweater and threw it over to her. She bent down and put it on. It engulfed her small frame but it covered all her nakedness so she was happy. She noticed Clark's expression and put up a finger. "Don't even start about the knocking, a) its a barn b) you can't exactly knock when you're materializing" She smiled. When he looked utterly scared her smile faded into confusion. "What Clark?" His mouth started to move, forming sylablles but no sound came from his throat. After a few seconds Chloe shook her head and fell back laughing. "What Clark are you telling me you've never seen and Ohjha? Come on its like your planets tradition!" Clark's scared expression leapt to horrified and Chloe stopped laughing. "Oh God" she said realisation dawing on her. "You've never seen and Ohjha" Clark shrugged helplessly. "I can say it was a definate shock having a naked dead Chloe materalise when I'm mouring her" Chloe's eyes wided and then she blushed. "I'm sorry, your brother Darga warned me....." Clark frowned "My brother?" Chloe shook her head and giggled. "Please Clark, I know your an Alien from Kripton. After I died I ended up in the House of Rha. You're a pretty powerful dude it seems. I was the first human that ever ended up becoming an Ohjha." Clark shook his head still not comprehending. "Huh?" Chloe looked at her friend curiously. Then her eyes widened again. Sun streamed in the windows flittering across her orbs making them glow green. "You don't know anything about them do you?" she asked her tone sympathetic. Clark shrugged his shoulders a sheepish look flittering across his face. Chloe sighed, exastperated. "I'll tell you all about it" She then realyed all the information she had learned during her brief visit to The House of Rha. When she had finihed a strange spark flickered in Clark's eyes. "I remember" he said slowly. "Ohjha's are very special, only the person who invoked the Ohjha can talk to them. When they talk with each other no one else can hear them,Ohjha's have the ability to make things real to their invokee. Chloe invision a rose." Chloe closd her eyes and scruched up her nose. She saw the rose. It was blood red, it's texture was silky smooth and there were no thorns. She imagined its tiny flaws and its small perfections, tiny dew drops that dribbled down each silky petal. Chloe's eyes flew open as she saw the rose materialise. Clark smiled. "If I remember correctly" he said laughter in his voice. "It shouldn't become corperal until I touch it." As he said that he stretched out his index finger and stroked it languidly. It became solid at once. Chloe smiled. She was with Clark and she would always be there with him. She felt tears form in her eyes as she remembered Lana. Maybe it wasn't today but one day he was going to fall for her and then Chloe would have to leave.......  
  
1 year later.  
  
Clark looked deeply into Lana's eyes. "I love you Lana" he whispered. Lana smiled. "I know" Chloe watched as Clark drew Lana into a passionate embrace. A small tear fell from her eye. She stared at it angrily. That was why Clark couldn't love her. It was because that tear wasn't corperal. She could never be real in the eyes of anyone else therefore her emotions didn't exist. As soon as that tear hit the ground it would dissapear. She shook her head saddly wondering if Clark knew he had just sealed her fate. She walked back to the Fortress of Solitude knowing that Clark would be at Lana's for awhile. It started to rain and Chloe felt like crying even more. The rain didn't touch her. It just fell through her like she didn't belong in this world. Which now she didn't. That was the Lore of the Ohjha. As soon as the invokee fell in love with someone else the Ohjha had to leave. She walked up the steps and into the loft. She had spent so much time here over the past year, sharing secrets with Clark, they even kissed once.It was all gone now though. She envisioned a letter. One that said every thing that she felt or had to do. She imagined the tear drops staining the page. She imagined the red ink that was curved on the pages. She imagined the crisp smell of new paper and the envelope. How they smelled like rain and sadness. She imagined the twine that was wrapped around the letter tying in together. She imagined the photograph that was a picture of her when she was first an Ohjha. Then finally she saw the rose. This rose was different. This rose was special, one of a kind. This was a black rose. Its silken petals darker than the night sky, darker than hate. It was the bitterness of goodbye.  
  
Clark walked home. He had been at Lana's and he couldn't wait to tell Chloe. It had just rained so the crisp fresh coldness of the air kept him from wandering into his dreams. He loved Chloe. He had always loved her but when she had died things had changed and her had yearned for her. When she had come back he had been overjoyed. Then his yearning and love had been forgotten, replaced by wanting Lana again. Things soon became as they had always been. Clark jumped up the stairs whistling a tune. He reached the loft and was surprised that Chloe wasn't anywhere. This was where she normally was if she wasn't at the Torch yelling at the new editor, even though she couldn't be heard. He called her name but still nothing. He was surprised when he found a letter on his bed. He picked up the rose and smiled at it. It was beautiful. Chloe had obviously created herself. This was her best rose yet, it was flawless. He picked up the photo and laughed remembering when she had returned. Then finally he picked up the letter. A sense of dread overwhealmed him and he didn't know why. "This is Chloe" he mumbled. "Its not like theres a bomb in here" he chuckled at his own joke and opened the envelope. He started to read.  
  
Dear Clark. I don't know what to say. No, maybe I do. I'm glad you found love with Lana. I'm happy that you will lead a good life and be loved at all times. You probably think that this letter's strange. You probably don't remember. I have to leave you. I want you to know that I love you will all my heart, corperal or non. I will always consider you as my sun that showed me life beyond my death. I'm sure this might become a reflief for you as I'm not exactly the best person to live with but I'm leaving.............  
  
Clark dropped the letter. Chloe was leaving? Why? He picked up the letter and scanned it until he reached the end.  
  
...................I don't want to go but its the Lore. You love Lana.That was the score. The Ohjha only stays until the invokee falls in love with another. Thats the deal. I guess now I know why some of the Ohjha's are so bitter. It hurts having to leave someone you love. I don't know what to say or do to make this better. I can't sum up the feelings that I have enough to write them on paper. There is only one word that I can say that rolls everything up into a little ball with simplicity and makes everything a more of an abayence. Goodbye.  
  
Chloe xxx  
  
The piece of paper fluttered to the ground settling on the black rose that was now rapidly wilting. Clark bowed his head in grief. "I love you Chloe" he whispered to the stars. "If I've never told you I'm sorry" Tears started to fall from his eyes. He rarely cried anymore. Things had been perfect, he had Chloe then. "I'm so so sorry"  
  
Darga watched the lake of stars. It was like heaven in the House of Rha. He looked down and could see the Earth's atmosphere. The stars they saw sprinkled the top of the lake. Earthlings didn't think the wishes could be heard on the stars. But that wasn't true. If he went close enough to the lake of stars he could hear the mummerings of little voices wishing. A boy wished for a bike a little girl wanting a new dolly. It was like a symphony of Hope. He didn't know what pulled him to this lake on this eve but he was there waiting for a wish that he didn't know he was waiting for. He heard it though. Even if he didn't know he was waiting for it. He might look back on this moment in years to come and think that Fate had brought him to that lake or maybe an inner calling. But whatever it was he still heard it. He still heard the wish of his little brother. His little brother's wish to have his love back once again.  
  
Chloe looked at the green specs of Kriptionite. It had given people so many mutations on Earth that she wondered why she couldn't take it and make it mutate her to give her wings and fly away. Darga approached her and Chloe looked up. A grim look was set on Darga's features. Chloe bowed her head saddly. "So you are back already" Chloe nodded saddly. If only it wasn't the lore of the Ohjha. "You will have to leave" Darga said in a commanding voice. Chloe's head shot up. "An Earthling cannot surivve in the land of the Ohjha. Do not worry we have set up everything that is needed." Chloe opened her mouth but Darga raised his hand. "Chloe we are sending you back to Earth in a different body." Chloe's eyes lit up. She'd give anything to be corperal again. Darga smiled inwardly. This is for you little brother, he thought. Don't let her escape again. He pointed to the star lake. "You must jump into that." He stated calmly. "There is a body down there that is about your age that is about to die. Your spirit will replace hers therefore briging you back to life. You will have no memory of us but you will still be the same person. Do you understand?" Chloe nodded and walked towards the lake. With one last look at Darga she jumped. Darga looked into the lake at Earth. "There little Brother, there is your wish"  
  
Chloe was spinning. The stars blinded her and the darkness chocked her. She was spinning violently. Thrashing in a cocoon trying to breath. Suddenly she hit something and her spirit went blank. She opened her eyes slowly taking in her atmosphere. The hospital was comfortable and she felt like she'd been in a hospital before. She stirred and a man next to the bed moved. "Hi honey" he said. "Is my little girl feeling better?" She yawned. She felt as if it had been a different time she would have had something else to say. But not anymore. "I'm fine daddy" The man smiled down at her. She rolled over and fell asleep. Chloe Sullivan was no more. She had been born again. She was starting someone new. She had set of a chain link of dominos that would resound around the life of Clark Kent for evermore. Chloe Sullivan had died that night. But Lois Lane had been born.  
  
The End 


End file.
